


The old cathedral (The Evil)

by Darknecessary



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknecessary/pseuds/Darknecessary
Summary: Come and take a look.





	The old cathedral (The Evil)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2010 when I was in a mental hospital. Now I dugged it up and wrote it a little better. Just a short thing.

It was closed years ago. The cathedral is quiet and abandoned. Nobody has been on the mountain for a long time. Nobody visited the cemetery. The gates of the cathedral are rotten, the windows are so dusty that no colorful beam of light can reach the ground. Part of the roof has crumbled down. A scaffolding has collapsed and sharp rods point like bare fingers in the sky.  
The ground is covered by bones. Blank licked bones of humans, animals and beings that people call surreal. No blood, no skin, no flesh, neither senen nor cartilage, even the bone marrow, nothing is left but the empty bone sheaths.

Apparently there is a ghost in the cathedral, but ghosts can not kill.  
Allegedly, they were animals, but animals are not that intelligent.  
Supposedly it was a man, but humans are not nearly so brutal.  
Seemingly it was a demon.  
One with red eyes, or golden?  
Some say he is tall, others say he is small.  
Those saw black demon wings, those speak of white wings.

Some were really close.

Back in the corner, which is protected from light and weather, are several. They are called splinters. They move on all fours, are about three meters long and have long gawky limbs and a tail. They have a long snout with dangerous fangs and curved claws. Leathery wings that are only suitable for gliding and spikes on the back. Their little eyes are deep in the skull and glow full of blood lust and hunger red. Their shaky ears listen to the commands of evil.

The evil sits behind the altar. It is so big that it can not straighten up. Attentively, his golden eyes look at the splinters, which eagerly pluck and cleanly lick his white feathers. The wings are huge, the evil is forced to loop around his loaf. So huddled together, the evil waits for food the splinters bring to him. Only after it is done with the prey, the splinters may liberate the meat.

The evil does not need meat. No blood. No heat.  
It lives on fear in people.  
Fear of the dark.  
Be afraid of being alone.  
Be afraid of being forgotten.  
Fear of spiders and snakes.

The fear of death.

How do I know all this?

Come visit me and you'll see what I mean.

I live in the old cathedral - you know the place for sure.

It was closed years ago.


End file.
